


Gleam Gleaning

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Foster - Claire Keegan
Genre: Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic Well, Misgendering, Trans Child (Foster), due to lack of information rather than active malice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Two boys the Child sees in the well.
Relationships: Child & The Kinsella's Son (Foster)
Collections: Trans Stories, stories of our own: works featuring nonbinary and trans characters





	Gleam Gleaning

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that not naming the Child was a thematic choice, but heavens below does it make tagging awkward.

_She sees a boy in the water. He’s wearing queer old clothes and long johns, like he’s just from the fields with Mr Kinsella in the evenings._

There’s a boy in the well. He looks like she does, in the same fancy clothes, but his hair is cut short where hers is long and he is smiling.

It doesn’t seem right to throw the pitcher in his face, but he moves as she shifts to let Mrs Kinsella step up behind her to touch the pitcher.

“Well now Child, are you going to get the water or aren’t you?”

_He looks like the boy the Child saw in the wallpaper the last night._


End file.
